


Oh So You Can?

by alottlehomo



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And The Reunion of Evil, Angst, Ezekiel is a mom, M/M, PTSD, mild reference to The Point of Salvation, not really - Freeform, post S3E3 And The Reunion of Evil, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: Wolves and cliffs don't make for a happy couple. Eggs do though!





	

They'd been fighting, again, it was something that happened relatively often but most of the time it was minuscule - a blip in their relationship that passed in a few hours. Not this time.

As soon as they'd gotten back to the annex Jenkins had walked off, had disappeared and even Ezekiel couldn't find where he went. Every time he got, presumably, close, the library shifted until he was well and thoroughly away.

When Eve started on the story of how she and Jenkins found them, is when the trouble really began. 

"I'm sorry, Jenkins did what?" Ezekiel asked, a brow quirked and a smirk in place, his voice completely disbelieving but beneath the surface was exasperation that he wasn't going to let anyone else see. 

Eve had told the story again, how the woman had seemed to be fooled too easily, how they had followed her into the woods and only just escaped after Apep revealed himself. " He threw us off a cliff, saved my life by landing on his back, who knew?" 

It was ridiculous really, that it was one thing for Ezekiel to endanger himself and yet a complete other for Jenkins to.

The Library didn't dare to keep Ezekiel away the next time he went looking, not long after Eve's tale of Jenkins' heroics. He marched straight in and started in on the older man, only growing more irate as Jenkins just kept tinkering with an incubator of some kind. 

"You aren't even listening to me! Is this how talking to me feels? Because I get it now, ha ha, funny. You threw yourself off a Cliff!" Ezekiel seethed, standing in the doorway his arms gesturing emphatically, as if the extra movement would get him noticed, " How can you stand there and ignore me for being reckless when you literally dived off a cliff? There were other solutions!" 

"Other solutions? Like when you had the option to let Mr. Carsen continue to unscrew the cat-walk, and instead made him go on, wasting precious seconds, seconds that could have helped you get away?" Jenkins retorted without even looking up, his tone clinical and uncaring as he tampered with an old wire.

There wasn't a moment of silence between Jenkins' words and Ezekiel's' bitten out, " You know why I couldn't do that."

Jenkins looked up at him in an instant, but Ezekiel was already turning around, walking straight out of the older mans lab. 

Every conversation since had been terse, Ezekiel was unwilling to just let it die, and Jenkins was unwilling to fix it. Maybe not unwilling to fix it, per say, but unwilling to apologize for going with, for taking the fastest most logical route out of their predicament. 

Jenkins continued with his work, and Ezekiel distracted himself.

Checking the clipping book, the date book, anything and everything he could. When it came up that there was a date in the book fast approaching Ezekiel looked into it, Flynn had already claimed it but that didn't mean he couldn't offer some assistance in the worst way possible by already having a plan mapped out.

Weather patterns, land shifts, alterations in the surrounding area in the last five hundred years, Ezekiel checked it all just because he didn't want to think about anything else. When Jake and Cassandra got sent to the crystal instead of Flynn, Ezekiel decided to keep monitoring the weather, just throughout their mission. What harm could come from it?

Besides if they didn't come back in time, he had a right to know first so he could get first dibs on some of their stuff that they liked too much to not notice it disappearing. 

The whole thing was going fine, better than fine actually, by the looks of things. Up until a monster blizzard appeared on Ezekiel's feed out of no where. Of course Eve chose to interrupt right as he was searching for magical markers in the storm, trying to goad him into some "trust" exercise that he couldn't see as anything but ridiculous and terrifying. He didn't want people to listen to him, to blindly trust him to not get them killed or hurt, and he knew that wasn't what Eve was really asking but just the idea of it - the similarity of it, so soon after being in that lock down - Ezekiel couldn't handle it.

So he let her put on the blind fold and then robbed her, took his phone and her keys and went on with his business without a sound. It didn't last long, but Eve was smart, he didn't think it would. He made snappy retorts as a cover, and did his best to focus on the anomalies on his screen as Jenkins told Eve how it pointless trying to get to him was, and how he didn't care about the lives at stake. 

Switzerland. Hilarious.

It had been one of their few, sharp conversations since the big blowout. Ezekiel had sworn it would just be another minute and he'd been enjoying that minute until the storm popped up. He'd just wanted to make sure he couldn't make any gains from the mission, that was all, he wasn't worried about all hell breaking loose at the last possible minute, until it of course did.

Words were just words, other words having more weight didn't make sense. Except it did, and words were a lot of the reason Ezekiel did many of the things he did. Jenkins' words, weighed much more than Ezekiel ever wanted them to - something Ezekiel regretted acknowledging as he looked at the Lochness Monsters egg and listened to Jenkins' words. 

His friends, that he wasn't the friend of, they were in danger. Magical storm-esque danger, and he was holding a stupid egg, that Jenkins didn't even want him to hold. The Bunsen burner had seemed ingenious. He'd thought maybe between magic and heat dispersion the thing would just take care of itself and then he could get back to trying to figure out the storm and if his not-so-friend-friends were alright.

Of course then Jenkins had said he wished it was him out there in the storm, not letting him finish his idea, he very nearly didn't answer Baird, simply because Jenkins was being so cold. It was a magical egg, how was Ezekiel supposed to sure it wouldn't cook? It wasn't as if he knew anything about childcare.. Egg care..

The intense moment with Jenkins directly after didn't really help, on top of Eve ignoring his idea, Ezekiel decided to cling to a new distraction, the egg. It was mundane enough but he could make it distracting, the magical waves resonating off the turquoise texture almost reminded him of stumpy in a way, and something told him whatever was inside would enjoy being interacted with.

It started out wildly exaggerated, bodily putting himself between the egg and the snow, making comments about keeping it warm, and all to annoy Jenkins. 

Then Cassandra had appeared and once again, he was distracted, he didn't let go of the egg though, lugging it with him as he explained to Baird and Jenkins what happened. The egg wasn't as heavy as it seemed, and he took the opportunity to shift it to one arm and process the ideas in his head running a thousand miles a minute. 

Breaking down and telling both of them what he'd been doing was, likely, one of the most fulfilling things he'd ever experienced. The proud look of shock on Eves face, the look of doubt and then understanding on Jenkins'. It was almost enough to make the whole situation somewhat better, especially once it seemed to make Jenkins less hostile and more open to Ezekiel's ideas.

Ezekiel had come up with the idea for the magical heat signature when he was tooling around with just his phone, had considered using it when he offered his idea to Eve just minutes earlier, but he knew his phones screen was too small and didn't have the power to access the systems he'd need - it had passed for a few minutes until he started peering around Jenkins' ragtag machinery and considered just what it could do in combination with the military tech.

It worked, because of course it did, and it had to be noted then that there was a shift. An acknowledgement that maybe they'd been stupid.. and possibly that Ezekiel had more paternal instincts than he let on, because of how easily he read the eggs distress at being stickered and swabbed and lain about. Ezekiel's idea worked, with Jenkins' help and they found them.

Despite high emotions it was a good day, a good day that put things in perspective, and so if Ezekiel had planned a whole little speech to announce that the little lochness was hatching and only managed to stutter out Jenkins' name instead well who knew? Not minding, even, that saying the tike could do worse for a mother, was the kindest thing Jenkins had said to him in a week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tank with Ezekiel's new adopted child is closest to his side of the bed, they'd tried leaving it in the center of the annex but Ezekiel insisted he could feel the distress emitting from it all the way upstairs. (Jenkins would never admit that the poor thing had been showing signs when they went to bring it in, Ezekiel didn't need that kind of stroke to his ego today)

Ezekiel, still insisting on clinging to Jenkins, dragged the man to his side of the bed instead of creating more distance between himself and the hatchling Jenkins has refused to let him name. 

The younger mans arms are wrapped tightly around Jenkins' middle, and he's snuffling in the older mans shoulder. Snuffling is the loudest thing Jenkins has ever heard him do when he isn't screaming in his sleep from nightmares. The librarian was out like a light the second they'd resettled with the tank in the room and his head on the caretakers shoulder, simply a testament to how little he'd been sleeping, or remembering to sleep Jenkins wasn't quite sure. 

The pair had had a brief conversation in private once the others had gone, a proper conversation that had ended in apologies and an agreement that certain things just not be done, nor some things said. It had ended with a kiss, the binding of the contract as Ezekiel joked. 

Being immortal was no end all excuse to be reckless, and neither was feeling responsible. The safest way possible, while also being logical, to resolve a conflict.

There were things that were not known, and were not said, but their biggest fight to date was resolved and Jenkins slept with an armful of thief and only a mild worry that he would be missing more shirts in the morning.

They'd been fighting, again, for an ancient man and a millennial it didn't happen as often as you'd think, and as usual it was resolved in a way that was wholeheartedly them (becoming surrogate fathers for a sea monster is Ezekiel's favorite way to resolve relationship problems.)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode late and didn't get to live commentary with the group so I wrote this to let out all of my emotions seeing as I personally identify with Ezekiel Jones. Leave a kudos and a comment, what can I do better? What do you guys like? I love writing so comment away and there are more fics sure to come. You can follow my blog queerezekiel.tumblr.com to see more librarians content from me! Thanks guys!


End file.
